Wasps
by Let Go of My Faygo
Summary: Tavros learns about the true terrors of nature through his best friend. Humanstuck AU.


**I am very bored. You have no need to take this too seriously. **

**It's rated T due to the use of 'Motherfucker' and other colorful words Gamzee possesses within his vocabulary.**

* * *

It was a lovely spring afternoon in the park. Two best friends sat together underneath a large tree, sharing the small bit of shade it gave off. They were both currently pre-occupied with different activities. One of them, going by the name of Tavros, was currently plucking the petals off of a flower while he thought about the girl he liked. The other one was Gamzee, and the guy was currently as stoned as fuck, and watched the clouds that floated across the blue sky.

Tavros sighs, plucking the final petal off of the flower. The petal represented the unfortunate "she likes you not," to which he pouted as he tossed the stem aside. If Gamzee wasn't so fascinated by the clouds, he would have told his bro that the flower represents nothing. Unfortunately, it wouldn't convince Tavros otherwise anyway.

The teen then pokes at the soft grass underneath him, deciding to put his thoughts elsewhere, when something caught his eye. It was a little flash of yellow and black, that made a loud buzzing sound as it flew past his fingers. His first reactions was to jump back, practically falling back against his best friend's shoulder as he did so.

"What's wrong, Tavbro?" Gamzee says, his head lulling over slowly. Tavros scooted away slightly, looking at his friend.

"I-I just saw a bee," the words fumble slightly as they were said. Tavros looks over once again, tensing up as the bee buzzed by once again. Like anyone else, it was normal to freeze up upon the sight of a bee, for the fear of being stung by the massive stinger. Gamzee notices his friend's fear, and he laughs slightly at the reactions.

"Man, you don't need to be afraid bees, motherfucker," he says, watching as the bee flew by. He didn't flinch one bit as the insect flew very close to his arm.

"Why not? They sting, don't they?" Tavros asked.

"Yeah, but they don't use that for harming people. The bees are friendly motherfuckers, who just fly and do their job and shit," Gamzee says, watching the same bee land on a flower just a few feet away. Tavros watches as the bee fumbles around on the flower, not paying any attention to them whatsoever.

"I guess you're right," he says, tilting his head a bit as he watched.

"Now, if you want to be scared of something, it would be the motherfucking wasps," Gamzee remarks. Tavros raises a brow.

"The wasps? Don't they do the same thing bees do?" he asks, thinking the same thing all naive folk think. Gamzee laughs again, although this one was a little more nervous sounding then amused.

"No man. Wasps don't pollinate, they don't make honey, it ain't no where close to being a bee," He says. "It's a motherfucking wasp, is what it is."

"Yeah, I guess-"

"I don't say this a lot, but those motherfuckers are evil, man," Gamzee continues, his eyes widening a bit. "It's like their mission is to fuck up nature everywhere it goes." Tavros widened his eyes a bit.

"What do you mean by that?"

"They aren't friendly like the bees, man. You get no chances with the wasps. You show one bit of weakness, and the motherfuckers will fuck. You. Up," the guy stares at Tavros, shaking his head. "They are dangerous, bro." Tavros is quiet for a second, thinking to himself. Usually, bees will not sting unless provoked. If a wasp did such things without the provocation-

"Well, what do you do when a wasp comes at you?" he asks. Gamzee sighs, shaking his head.

"Not much man. Just whatever you do, you never try and battle the wasp. The wasp is never alone," the stoner goes on. "It's always accompanied by other, more violent and aggressive motherfuckers; all of which, in turn are accompanied by even more." At this time, Tavros was starting to wonder if this was the results of the drugs.

"When you see a wasp, what do you do?" Gamzee restates the question. "You have to stand the fuck still, you chill the fuck out, and you hope the wasp doesn't put you on it's list of shit it wants to fuck up today." Tavros started to get goosebumps. His eyes started to widen.

"G-Gamzee-"

"You stand right the fuck there, and wait for the wasp to finish its motherfucking business, and move on with it's rampage, and then you go the fuck home-"

"B-Behind you, bro," Tavros whimpers, pointing behind his friend. Gamzee gives his friend a confused look before he turns around. He gasps dramatically, his heart starting to race, for within his sight-

A lone wasp is closing in.

Of course, from the lesson Tavros got a moment ago, wasps were never alone. Gamzee and Tavros were already terrified of the one, and the thought of more being around made them want to shit themselves silly. The two friends pressed their backs against the tree, sitting as still as they possibly could. They even held their breath in, afraid that even the slightest breath would set the wasp off. They sat there, completely motionless, the only things moving is their eyes that followed the wasp as it zipped by them. It was the longest few seconds of their lives as one of nature's biggest threats flew past them.

Once it was out of their sights, Tavros and Gamzee both shot up from their seats and ran for their lives, neither one of them ceasing their screams until they were in the safety of their homes.

* * *

**Feedback is always appreciated :)**


End file.
